Chronicles
by The Nightmare King1
Summary: Read this one instead of Xiaolin Chronicles this one will have all the new chapters This story will document the events of the year of the Seventh Moon.
1. It Begins

Chronicles .

Chapter One: It begins

It has been agonising nine boring mouths, twentie four days and thirty five minties since the last Shen Gong Wu revied itself, it has been a complete stallmate since the Heylin attacked the Xiaolin Temple all loose long boring mouths ago. Low a Xiaolin vitory, evil has increased and differances had been set aside, Chase and Wuya stayed together of the benifit of evil or at least thats what they say, Always a intresting relationship loose two share together just to even think about it gives people a migrain. Then agian the Heylin side is not all without conflict there is Chases rivally with Hannibal Bean but that was a touchy subject at best, These always been abit of tenchen between the two since Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World 1500 years ago its best left alone. Then we come to Jack Spicer self-proclamed evil boy Genuis, Jack has now has lost all intreast in Shen Gong Wu and has now become more like Chases lakey no Wuya ,no Jack-Bots nothing, Jack is just more of an annoyance then Evil Boy Genius so when you think about it evils not doing so well lately eliear.

Now to get to the piont the story starts on a tipical summer Thursday afternoon the sun amiting rays on heated death and a underable sence of stalle air, deep in the heart of the Jungle carved in the face of the mountion they lie the fortress of the informess Chase Young and to a lesser excet the evil Heylin witch Wuya, things hadnt been as good as the two had illistated back at the Xiaolin Temple, Chase has been more distant towards Wuya lately and she knew it. She mostly spent her time loling around the garderns sitting aside the foution, while Chase... well thats just the thing while Chase did what?. Wuya hated not knowing what he was planning it driving her just ever so close to maddness.

"WUYA" called Chase form his throne room in a fermilir tone of which Wuya was acostum all to well, He was spending alot of time their lately which to had been notest not only by Wuya but by his faithful servents alike.

"Yes Chase" Wuya replied with a cowardly sence to it "anything for the so called prince of darkness" added Wuya regaining her courage as she walked into the throne room.

"Somthing on your mind Wuya" said Chase not looking up form the cyristal eye to which he was mesmeried by.

"Its this waiting if i had known what your plans where the perhaps i could offer me asistance instead of just sitting about the Palace waiting to be eaten by your horried cats" Wuya was beginging to dive in to one of her legandery rantes until Chase intergected.

"Yes well if your finished will feeling sorry for yourself I have called you here for so called advice, What do your Know of the Heylin Pool" Chase said with a smirk on face.

"Do I know about the Heylin Pool" Wuya said with oh so much joy in her voice knowing that the mightly Chase Young had no idea " off course I know I was born there thats were the three Elders first achived imortality one of which" Wuya pursed "was my father" the room was filled with a long prures to which Chase Young spoke first with a great amount of shock.

"Your Heylins child?" in no time Chase had worked it out, in fact it was one off the good qualitys he had that didnt make you want to pull his heart out from his cheast.

"Yes" Wuya said quietly with her head drifting down to the ground with a great deal of shame which made Chase fainally look up from the eye.

"Why on earth would you be ashamed of been the child of Heylin himself" Chase said as he sore something abnormal running down from Wuyas eyes it was a tair. "are you...are you crying ,whats wrong with you woman are you not the greatest evil the world has ever seen or not." said Chase with no idea why he said it most probobly to shut up Wuyas infernal wineing before it turned ugly.

Wuyas head began to lift up with a faint smile upon her face and like Chase was confused about that last comment.

Moving on from what was oveussly a senutive topic for Wuya to which he had no care for but , However had a certain interst in. "As you are probobly awear this is the year of the seventh moon and the power of the pool is at is most strongest so"

"NO!" Wuya screamed at the top off her vocie,Now faced with the rarely confused face of Chase Young "I know what your going to say and belive me chase its not worth it, if you really want my advice stay away form the pool it will do you no good." and with that Wuya walked out followed by the intreged dragon eyes of Chase Youngs gaze.

"What are you planning Wuya think I d fall for loose false tairs" an all to common smirk apeared on the Dragon Warriors face, suddenly an image of his Jungle Cats appeared upon the eye in the middle of the room" My fellow warriors their is a weak link amongst us, Its Wuya she not to be trusted fellow her but remain your distance we most find out what shes knows about the Heylin Pool."

However unkown to Chase a black and red bird watch him from the roof recoreding the entier converstion with that the bird swooped and gladed across the summer atomsphere until it reched its destionation a lonly tree in the middle of nowher were one of the most evil thing in creation await its arival "exerlant work Ying Ying" said the short southren voice " now I know what they know and more..."


	2. Hear some evil There some evil

Xiaolin Chronicles

Chapter Two: Hear some evil, there some evil.

Tenchens had only increased in the Palace for Wuya and Chase these last few days, He had her under constant watch he was certian that she was hiding something from him, but what was it ever since their convertion about the "Heylin Pool" she had been more and more distant towards him which only highlighted the importance of what she was hiding, Normally he would be the one distancing himself from her somthing was very wrong with her indeed.

Wuya had spent the last few day's verchaliy living in her room in fact it seemed that wuya had been frozen in time all she ever did these days was sit on her bed and stare into the cold darkness of her room to which no normal person would find conforting but not Wuya "The Mistress of Evil" as she was in her time, she always found the dark very conferiting well been born in the dark made her quiet parshall to it and to make it even more disturbing evey day on the dot Wuya would walk out of her room silent as a mouse and dissappear much to the amazment of the ever watching Heylin dragon Chase Young.

It was just another day in the disturbing life cycle of the new Wuya until an all to fermilir scream ratled though the halls of the palace. Chase Knew what it ment "IAM SENCING A NEW SHEN GONG WU" both Chase and Wuya said in sink much to Wuya's anoyance.

"So whats so special about this one then" said chase expecting Wuya to try and twist him around her finger but much to his supprise she did not.

"Nothing" she said in a seemingly onist voice "Its nothing more then The Horn of Bane".

"I see... and you have no desire to obtian it?"this was confuseing indeed Wuya having on desire to obtian Shen Gong Wu finally she had come round to his way of thinking.

"No I am not in the mood for Shen Gong Wu" Wuya said in a low vocie and walked back into her round from where see had amerged from in the first place.

Chase once agian watched her dissapear into the darkness of her room." whats wrong with that women", he thought in his head in deep silenace at first he had fought that Wuya was plotting againist him but now he wasnt to share Wuya didnt want Shen Gong Wu this was stange.

Later that night Chase disided to follow Wuya on one of her dissappearing acts it was in the middle of the night that Wuya finally amoerged from her "cave" yet another stranged acerance Wuya would normally leave during the day reather then in the night. Chase was certian that she didnt want to be seen and he was right Wuya walked up and down the corey doors to check for Chase's feline warriors much to Wuya's suprise their were non, However she didnt note Chase perched in the shadows like cat on one of his Tiger stautes

Now the costed was clear Wuya walked out on to the blacaney and use the Ruby of Ramsuis to float into the sky in the derection of the Xiaolin Temple, Chase followed behind a fare way back "Why is Wuya going to the Xiaolin Temple" in fact it was very simple to Chase , Wuya lied like she would ever just give up on the quest for the Shen Gong Wu it was supprisingly one of the most readeeming quolitys Wuya has that Chase was achrated to if that what it was suddenly bright light came into veiw it was the Xiaolin Temple it had been ransaked the flames were waving into the sky and the smoke inguffed the surounding arena. He still followed Wuya until she disended into the abbis that was now the Xiaolin Temple, after he landed he hid behind one of the fallen pillers of the the medition hall and watched Wuya until she came face to face with his arch nemmuis Hannibal Roy Bean now holding a Black Orb with a victorious smirk on his disfeguded face.

Form what Chase could tell Wuya was least then happy apart of Chase thought she would beast out in an EVIL laughing fit but no Wuya had a dertermaned face on her and Hannibal was loving it.

"Give me the Orb" Wuya said while the flames blast around them.

Hannibal gave her a Evil laugh "MU HA HA HA HA HA you think I am just going to hand it over to ya an over rated Witch that lost her powers to Chase Young no less I now what you intend for the Orb still feel it your duty to protect them do you ma`mas girl.

"Thats not important and non of your concern little Bean" siad in a witty retort" now give me the Orb Daddys boy.

Hannibals face flamed up in anger "I`ll show you Daddys boy" and in a flash Hannibal lanched himself a her unable to deflex his attack Wuya was sent flying back into the flaming building Hannibal was about to porsue until the Monks attacked.

Now that Hannibal was destacted Chase tolk the obituity and jumped into the burning building without a seconed thought only to find Wuya's limp boby layed on the flore sarounded by ruble. Chase turn Dragon and lifted Wuya on to his back and leaped out of the window to which he sore the young warriors falling to Hannibals moves.

"Young Warriors come with me quick if you want to life"the young monks had no other choice then to accepet his offer and began to run of in to the shadow of the smoke to which Hannibals words ecoed thourgh the night.

"The first Orb marks the fall of the Xiaolin."

**Sorry if the spelling is terrible... also I am sorry if the battle was short the story takes a while to get on just give it a chance **

**Come on Iam British **


End file.
